Omvendt
by Emily J. Redbird
Summary: Efter krigens slutning bliver Hermione suget ind i et alternativt univers af modsætninger, hvor Dumbledore hersker som Mørkets Herre, og mugglerteknologi og Sort Magi har revolutioneret England. Dem, der forsøgte at gøre modstand under Romeo Gåde, blev dømt til en krank skæbne. Kan Hermione hjælpe endnu en knust verden - og stadig komme tilbage til sin egen? Oversættelse af Reverse
1. Prolog

**OMVENDT**

**Af:** Lady Moonglow

**Oversat af:** Emily J. Redbird

Prolog

Det kom i glimt.

Torden.

Regn. Blændende, iskold regn.

Svimlende vind, så stærk, at den næsten blæste Hagrid omkuld.

Skrig; hyl af smerte; gyselig, henrykt latter; råb; jammer.

Næsten intet lys udover de dødsensfarlige, flerfarvede stråler af tryllestavsskud på kryds og tværs, og ind imellem et glimt fra et lyn, der oplyste det mest grufulde syn, Hermione nogensinde havde set:

En mark. Højst sandsynligt en helt normal mark uden for en landsby, indtil den nat.

Og lig overalt.

Maskeret med ansigterne af både venner og fjender, var nogen genkendelige.

Mange var ikke.

Gamle fjendskaber var blusset op i det øjeblik Ron så Draco Malfoys umiskendelige blonde baghoved i den anden ende af slagmarken med et Ordensmedlem for enden af sin stav, sandsynligvis under en sort forbandelse. Det skulle have været 'let som en leg,' som Ron sagde til hende med et afslappet grin – hans mest indtagende smil, selvom hun aldrig ville indrømme det – hvorefter han blev alvorlig igen og opfordrede hende og Harry til at løbe i forvejen, mens han tog sig af den luskede fritte, der forrådte Dumbledore og den Lyse Side året før.

Ron kom aldrig tilbage.

I hvert fald ikke før Duellen begyndte, og Hermione fandt aldrig ud af, om han kom tilbage bagefter. Det eneste, hun vidste var, at den ene øjeblik var Harry ved siden af hende, og i det næste var han væk, og Voldemorts øjne, alt for tæt på, var umiskendelige i mørket.

Og så begyndte det.

Hermione var så optaget af at kæmpe for sit eget liv, at hun ikke så det meste af det. En Lammer snittede hendes skulder og sendte hende halvvejs tværs over marken, men den var mild nok til at hun kunne vende sig i luften tidsnok til at sende en Reductoforbandelse direkte ind i brystet på angriberen, der blev synlig i glimtet fra et lyn, og i samme åndedrag kaste en Confundusbesværgelse mod en Dødsgardist, der næsten lå ovenpå Remus Lupus –

_Avada Kedavra._

Det var kun to ord, råbt i samme øjeblik og båret af vinden, men hver eneste person på slagmarken, inklusiv Hermione, stivnede i det øjeblik, de blev ytret

I et helt øjeblik, trak ingen Dødsgardist eller Ordensmedlem vejret.

Pludselig løb endnu et lyn over himlen, så Harry kunne ses på højkant. Ganske vist var han i knæ, men han var stadig i live.

Det var Voldemort ikke.

Lynet forsvandt, og verden blev endnu engang nedsænket i mørke. Hermione rejste sig med åben mund og polypper, chokkeret til tavshed. Var det forbi? Havde de vundet?

_Harry stod stadig op. Det gjorde Voldemort ikke._

Ud fra den pludselige stilhed eksploderede jubelskrig blandet med paniske skrig og en kakafoni af høje _knald_, som om hekse og troldmænd Transfererede væk i hobetal.

Milde Merlin, der _var_ forbi.

De vandt!

"HARRY!" råbte hun, mens hun med gennemblødt hånd løftede sin ellers ubrugelige rygsæk op i luften. En ubegribelig bølge af triumf og lettelse brusede over hende, så stærk, at hun næsten gik i knæ. Hun snublede blindt fremad i mørket, overvældet af et desperat behov for at komme hen til sin bedste ven, at tage ham i sine arme, at råbe i sejr til himlen og helvede og alle, der lyttede, at det _endelig var slut_ –

Men hendes ord blev druknet i den torden og jubel der fulgte... og det blev formularen bag den glitrende strøm af lys, der skar sig igennem natten som en solstråle, også. Før hun kunne nå at opfatte, hvad der skete, havde lyset gennemtrængt hendes underliv med et næsten umenneskeligt skrig – eller var det hendes eget? – og en ulidelig eksplosion af smerte værre end selv Dolorosoforbandelsen, som om hele hendes krop var ved at blive revet fra hinanden.

Og så... lys. Smukt, oplivende lys, og en snurrende fornemmelse ved hendes fingerspidser, der startede en næsten overvældende bølge af lettelse.

Gud ske tak og lov for, at hun ikke var død.

Men, som Hermione snart skulle opdage, var det først det, det rigtige mørke begyndte...

* * *

**A/N:** Det var så første kapitel af mit nye projekt.

Jeg vil bare lige understrege, at den oprindelige historie "Reverse" er skrevet af Lady Moonglow her på sitet, og at jeg har fået tilladelse til at oversætte den.


	2. En anden verden

**En anden verden**

Hermiones hoved dunkede, som havde en Basker slået det med sit bat, som om det var en Smasher. Hver eneste muskel i hendes krop føltes som gele; hendes øjenlåg nægtede at bevæge sig. Til trods for det, kunne hun ikke holde op med at ryste; nej, rettelse, _hun_ rystede vist ikke, det var mere omgivelserne...

Hermione skar ansigt af smerte, rynkede panden og forsøgte at få hold på følelsen. Hun lå fladt på ryggen, og det hun lå på rumlede højlydt, og det var de togagtige lyde, der fik hende til at vibrere med. Hun ville have gættet på, at hun faktisk _var_ på et tog, hvis det ikke var for idéens absurditet. Hvordan skulle hun være kommet fra en mark ude i ingenting til en togkupé?

"Maj?" Pludselig var der en, der tog om hendes skulder og rystede. En skarp smerte skød gennem hendes hoved, og hun bed sig i læben for at holde et gisp tilbage. "Er du der, smukke? Ma-aj..."

_Nej, april_, tænkte hun irriteret, men hun havde hverken energien eller lysten til at forlange en forklaring eller åbne øjnene. For Søren, hendes hoved gjorde ondt...

"Maj. Hey, Harry, tror du hun trækker vejret?"

_Hvis det er mig, du mener, så selvfølgelig gør jeg det, din idiot._

_Vent, var det Ron? Og... Harry!_

Hun tvang sine øjne op og sprang op. "Harry!"

Det gav et sæt i hendes to bedste venner over det, der for dem måtte have været en meget pludselig bevægelse fra hendes side. Harry – og Ron – stod over hende og kiggede ned på hende. Dem begge to. I live.

Billeder fór gennem hendes hoved: slaget, de døde, lynene, og Voldemort – Voldemort der døde.

Voldemort var _død_.

Og dem alle tre – de havde klaret det!

Hun vidste ikke, om hun skulle grine eller græde. Underbevidst besluttede hun sig for begge dele på en gang: Tårerne sprang frem i øjnene på hende, og et træt smil så lysende som en solstråle truede med at sprænge hendes ansigt. "Åh, Gud ske lov," henåndede hun og satte sig op og kastede armene omkring Harry og Ron så hårdt, hun kunne. "Jeg troede ikke, vi-"

Hun blev hårdt skubbet tilbage.

"Du skal ikke _røre _ved mig," knurrede en stemme, der på uforklarlig vis lød forfærdeligt meget som Harrys.

Før hun kunne forstå, hvad der skete, havde Ron også revet sig løs af hendes greb med et ansigtsudtryk, der kun kunne beskrives som overlegent. "Så – såså – _såså_, smukke, pas på, din makeup ikke løber; vi har fattet det." Han så over hende på Harry og himlede med øjnene. "Prinsessen har nok slået hovedet for hårdt."

_**Prinsessen?**_

Hendes smil stivnede. Dunkende smerte eksploderede i hendes hoved.

_Hvad i Godric Gryffindors navn...?_

Det gik op for hende, at de to drenge så meget anderledes ud end sidst hun så dem. De var begge underligt rene. Og velklædte. Og Rons – hun kneb øjnene sammen for at forsikre sig om, at hun ikke så syner – ved Merlins skæg, Ron havde _vandkæmmet hår. _Ligesom Malfoy altid havde.

Et sted langt væk lød en fløjte

Du store, de _var_ virkelig på et tog.

Hun flyttede blikket fra Ron til sine omgivelser. Den store og let ekstravagante Præfektkupé på Hogwartsekspressen omgav hende – eller, fra hendes perspektiv, gulvet i den – dekoreret med dybt rødt, elegant guld og blankpolerede små borde med sølvbakker fyldt med noget, der kun kunne beskrives som virkelig smukke mellemmadder og flasker med en alkoholisk drik, hun svagt genkendte som ekstremt dyr.

Hun så op på Ron igen, mens hun prøvede ikke at virke så forvirret, som hun var. Hans så ret irriteret ud og lænede sig tilbage i de bløde sæder, uden at gøre anstalter til at hjælpe hende op. Harry skulede mørkt til hende og satte sig over for Ron med meget atypisk kejserlig elegance i sine bevægelser. Ginny, der sad ved siden af ham, så lige så forkert ud, stirrende intenst på sine røde lakerede negle.

Det var som om slaget aldrig havde fundet sted.

Men det havde _lige_ fundet sted! De var der alle sammen!

… ikke også?

"Vent lidt," sagde hun langsomt og skubbede sig op på det ledige sæde bag hende, ved siden af Ron. "Hvad foregår der?"

Harry lænede sig tilbage og lod sin hånd glide igennem sit hår i en bevægelse, han normalt undgik, da det mindede ham for meget om sin fars arrogante side. "Det ser ud til at det har gjort dig til en usædvanligt taknemmelig horetøs sådan at gå omkuld," sagde han syrligt.

Hendes læber deltes i chok; nu var ondskabsfuldheden ikke til at tage fejl af. "Gå omkuld," gentog hun vantro, og Ginny nikkede bekræftende på en påfaldende ubekymret måde, når man tænkte på, at hendes ven lige var "gået omkuld". "Jeg hentyder ikke til hvorfor jeg lå på gulvet, selvom jeg også gerne ville vide dét; Jeg mener, hvorfor er vi på Hogwartsekspressen? Hvad skete der med Voldemort; med – med _alting_?"

Ved siden af hende udstødte Ron en meget uhøflig lyd i stedet for det sædvanlige pib over at høre Voldemorts navn. "Hvad fabler du nu om, smukke?"

Irritation og vrede vældede pludselig op i hende og sendte endnu et stik af smerte gennem hendes hoved. Hvis det her var en eller anden – en syg joke, en 'nå, ja, lad os fejre krigens slutning med at grine af Hermione!', så var det ekstremt dårlig smag. "Jeg sværger ved Gryffindors sværd, _Ron_ald, at hvis du kalder mig det – det komplet uudståelige navn en gang til, kommer du til at fortryde det før du kan nå at sige Ungarsk Takhale!" bed hun. "Helt ærligt – _'smukke?_'"

Han sukkede højlydt og uinteresseret. "Åh, lad nu være med at blive sur, Xanthippe. Du havde sandelig ikke noget imod det i går aftes."

Hendes underkæbe faldt ned. "Nå, nu er det pludselig Xanthippe? Hvor er det bare mandschauvinistisk af dig."

Han brast i latter. "Mandschauvinistisk?" fik han frem mellem klukkene. "D-Det – Det er et svært ord for en som dig, prinsesse. Er du-" _gisp_ "- sikker på, du ved hvad det er?"

Hun stirrede forundret på ham. Nederst i hendes mave begyndte panikken, mørk og lumsk, at samle sig. Hun rakte instinktivt ned i lommen på sine cowboybukser efter sin stav. Hendes fingre mødte blødt stof, der var alt andet en denim.

Hurtigt så hun ned. Det var en nederdel. Hun havde en Hogwartsskoleuniform på.

Det løb hende koldt ned af ryggen og ind midt i hendes knogler. Der var noget galt. Der var noget helt, helt galt. Ikke engang tvillingerne havde en så syg form for humor; der var ikke nogen tænkelig måde hvorpå en joke kunne køres så langt ud. Kunne hun være... død? Døende? Var det her hendes liv, der passerede revy?

Men – Nej, Ron havde aldrig opført sig sådan før, så det kunne ikke være det...

Tandhjulene i hendes hoved begyndte at dreje som rasende. Hun så væk fra den klukkende Ron, over på Harry med et urealistisk håb om, at han kunne komme med en logisk forklaring på – på situationens fuldkomne ulogiskhed. Han slængte sig stadig afslappet op ad ryglænet i det bløde sæde, men han så ud af vinduet i stedet for på dem. "_Harry._"

Det gippede i ham, og så så han på hende med et glimt i de grønne øjne, der var usædvanligt... tomt.

"Hvad skete der med hvad?" spurgte han til sidst, fuldkommen uinteresseret.

Hun rynkede panden, kunne ikke forstå, hvorfor i alverden hun var nød til at gentage det. "Med... Voldemort."

Han rynkede pande, lagde hovedet på skrå og så på hende med en atypisk, næsten rovdyragtig snuhed i sit overskyede blik. "Volda- hvad?"

Hans tomme ansigtsudtryk blev afspejlet perfekt i hans spørgsmål.

"Hun vrøvler som sædvanlig; faldet må have gjort det værre," sagde Ron uden at sænke stemmen.

_Som __**sædvanlig?**_ tænkte Hermione vantro.

Harry betragtede Ron følelseskoldt, hvorefter han trak på skuldrene og vendte blikket tilbage ud på markerne udenfor, igen skubbende sit tykke hår væk fra panden.

Hun stivnede.

For første gang i hendes liv, passerede uafladeligt chok og ingen tanker igennem Hermione Grangers hoved.

Huden over hans øjenbryn var påfaldende glat. Ren.

Arløs.

* * *

Han vidste det ikke. _Harry Potter_ vidste ikke – eller erindrede ikke – navnet på den mand, der enemand havde ødelagt så meget i hans liv. Ikke alene det – _hans ar var væk_.

Hendes tindinger dunkede, og varm smerte brændte hendes baghoved som ild. Det her var ikke et simpelt mareridt; smerten var for virkelig. Hun begyndte systematisk at løbe igennem mulige forklaringer: Harry havde hukommelsestab; Harry var blevet ramt af en Obliviate – men nej, ingen af dem kunne forklare, hvorfor de var på et tog, og hvorfor hans ar manglede...

Hun anstrengte sig for at huske, hvad der var sket i hendes sidste øjeblikke på marken: Det kridhvide lys havde ramt hende og sat gang i den frygtelige følelse, der fulgte. Det må have været en for for Sort Magi – Lys Magi kunne ikke skabe den slags smerte. I alle de bøger, hun havde læst, kunne hun ikke huske en eneste forbandelse, besværgelse eller forhekselse, der viste sig som kridhvidt lys – og så meget af det – og havde den slags effekt.

Hun kæmpede som en rasende for at holde sine åndedrag langsomme, så de ikke afslørede hende. Forbandelsen, der ramte hende, måtte have sat hende i – i et surrealistisk mental tilstand, højst sandsynligt som et resultat af –

Et rødt lommetørklæde blev viftet foran hendes ansigt, uhøfligt forstyrrende hendes analyse. Hun blinkede og veg tilbage, og skulede så til Ron, som holdt det frem med tommel- og pegefinger, som om hun var et lille barn med chokolade ud over hænderne, som han ikke ville svines til af, hvis hun tog imod den. "Hvad nu?" spurgte hun mistænksomt.

Han så irriteret på hende. "Du ser frygtelig ud, smukke. Kom nu – tag den. Gør dig pæn inden du skaber et ståhej; Man ved aldrig, hvornår pressen er der. Du ved, hvordan jeg har det med at optræde offentligt."

Hun stirrede uforstående på den, og så på ham. "Hvad skal jeg med den, Ronald, tørre min altid sindssygt store mængde mascara af?" spurgte hun sarkastisk.

Da han så på hende med et blik, der sagde "Hvad ellers?" snuppede hun lommetørklædet fra hans hånd, smed det ned i hans skød og vendte sig fra ham med et fnys.

"For fanden, Maj! Skal du have et tudeflip igen allerede?"

Ginnys blik gennemborede ham. "Åh, stop med at brokke dig, Ro_náld _du er skideutiltalende, og det ved hun også godt. Ingen kan være perfekte hvert øjeblik hver dag – heller ikke dig, kære bror."

"Bare fordi du er en fiasko, betyder det ikke, vi alle sammen behøver at være det."

Hermione kastede et stjålent blik tilbage på dem, studerede dem nøje. _Okay, Ginny og Ron skændes; det er helt normalt._

Ginny begyndte bogstaveligt talt at gnægge. "Er _jeg_ en fiasko? Hvem var det lige, der enemand fik os til at tabe Quidditchturneringen sidste år?"

Ron skulede. "Jeg så ikke dig hjælpe det store."

"Nej, men du så åbenbart heller ikke de fjorten tromlere, der fløj lige forbi dig."

_Vent lidt... Kaldte Ginny lige Ron for 'Ro**náld?**'_

"I det mindste er det ikke mig, der har vist mine nødder til alle drenge på Hogwarts, der beder om det," hånede han.

Den yngste Weasley smilede et meget Ginny-agtigt smørret smil, men der skinnede et unaturligt ondskabsfuldt lys i hendes øjne. Med et kast med sit lange hår – det gik pludselig op for Hermione, hvad der var galt med Ginnys hår – der var _sorte striber_ i – stak hun næsen i sky og sagde til sin bror, "I det mindste er det ikke mig, der _patetisk _har tabt en duel til en stavløs passé. To gange."

Stilhed fyldte kupéen.

Ron skulede vredt til Ginny. "Hvis det slipper ud, søster, så slår jeg dig ihjel," sagde han med dyb stemme, mere gravalvorlig end Hermione nogensinde havde set ham.

Uanset om dette her var virkeligt eller ej, vidste Hermione ikke, om hun stadig kunne blive ramt af besværgelser, og hun havde sandelig ikke tænkt sig at prøve ad, hvis situationen eskalerede. Hun begyndte at rykke sig ganske langsomt mod kupédøren, mens hun diskret ledte efter sin stav, og håbede, det ikke kunne ses, hvad hun lavede.

Ginny udstødte en helt ubekymret latter. "Jeg tvivler. For i modsætning til dig, ved jeg rent faktisk, hvordan jeg bruger min stav."

"Din lille –"

Ron havde næsten ikke løftet sin stav op af sin lomme, før Ginnys nøddetræsstav pegede direkte på hans ansigt. "Nej du gør ej. Stop det, bror."

Langsomt, ganske langsomt gav Ron slip på sin stav, mens han sendte hende dræbende blikke.

Hun rystede på hovedet, stadig klukkende. "Du må hellere øve dig på din teknik, ellers kan det være, vores kære lille Hustroldmand slår dig igen."

Ron rev sin stav op mod hende. "Din so!"

"Stop det!"

_Hvor er min stav!_ skreg Hermione indvendig og udnyttede forvirringen til at stikke hånden ned i sin kappelomme, hvor hun normalt ville have haft sin stav, men den var der ikke.

"Så holder I kæft, begge to!"

Både Ron og Ginny stivnede midt i en formular med spidserne af deres tryllestave få centimeter fra hinandens ansigter. Ved vinduet vendte en rødkindet Harry sig om mod dem. "Tak," mumlede han irriteret.

Hermione så forbavset Ginnys udtryk gå fra næsten vanvittig vrede til den blideste bekymring på mindre end to sekunder. "Harry?" Forsigtigt rørte hun hans arm, og klyngede sig så til den. "Åh, Harry, elskede, undskyld vi gjorde dig ked af det. Vi gør det ikke igen, vel, Ronáld? Ronáld?"

Begge mænd ignorerede hende. Desværre for Hermione betød det, at Ron havde besluttet at vende sin opmærksomhed tilbage til hende. Han hældte op til sig selv fra en flaske, der så ud til at være dækket af rigtige diamanter, og lænede sig tilbage mod væggen ved siden af vinduet, mens han med et smørret smil langsomt lod sit blik glide op og ned ad hende.

Hun spændte instinktivt i hele kroppen og knyttede sine hænder. Hun bed sig hårdt i læben for at holde på det møgfald, der truede med at ryge ud af hende og give ham – hvem end han var, og hvad han end havde gjort ved Ron – læst og påskrevet. Det var forkert, det var truende; disse mennesker var tydeligvis ikke den Harry, den Ron og den Ginny, hun kendte og stolede på, og de havde vist også en anden mening om hende.

Hun havde brug for _mere information_.

"Nå, smukke, jeg ved godt, at dit eneste mål her i livet er at blive dronning af Suveræniteten, men at købe dig til Præfektposten? At få os ind i denne her kupé?" Han hævede sit glas og nikkede billigende til hende. "Det var en god idé, en meget god idé."

Mens han bundede den ravfarvede drik, drejede Hermione hovedet lidt nedad og så ganske rigtigt, at der sad et Præfektskilt på hendes kappe.

Hendes hjerte bankede hårdt mod hendes brystkasse. Hun skyndte sig at kigge op på Ron igen, men heldigvis var han optaget af at spejle sig i pokalen og glatte sit næsten stive hår. "Jeg har også altid vidst, at du kunne regne den ud, hvis det blev nødvendigt."

'Jeg har også altid vidst, at du kunne regne den ud, hvis det blev nødvendigt'... _Hvad i Merlins snabelsko..._

Tusind skrigende tanker eksploderede i hendes hoved.

Ikke en eneste af dem gav den mindste smule mening.

Med en vrede, der langsomt forvandledes til diskret frygt, så Hermione tilbage op på Ron og tvang et smil frem for at afhverve videre samtale. De talte om ting, hun aldrig havde gjort, eller i hvert fald ikke kunne huske at have gjort, og fornærmede indirekte hendes intelligens imens. Men her... havde hun – eller en, der lød som hende og måske lignede hende – måske gjort alt det?

"Tak," sagde hun til sidst vagtsomt og lod diskret glide gennem kupéen for at se Harry og Ginnys reaktion på hendes svar.

Hun var lige ved at falde ned ad sædet.

Ginny sad klinet op ad Harrys side med sit bare ben slænget over hans knæ. Hun kyssede hans kind, som om hendes liv afhang af det, mens Harry bare sad, følelseskoldt, uden at reagere, og så ud på det pastorale landskab, der kørte forbi.

Hermione blinkede chokkeret. For himlens skyld, det var jo Harry og Ginny, de elskede hinanden! Harry ville aldrig nogensinde ignorere Ginny, især ikke sådan her!

Og Ron – milde Merlin, _Ron_ – havde han ikke noget at sige til det? Han var kun modvilligt gået med til, at Harry og Ginny var kærester sidste sommer, men han ville aldrig lade sådan noget som – som _det her_ foregå for næsen af ham!

...Eller det ville den Ron og Harry hun kendte i hvert fald ikke.

Stadig halvt ventende på et velkendt udbrud af broderlig indignation, flyttede Hermione forsigtigt blikket tilbage til Ron –

Han ansigt var omkring en halv tryllestav væk fra hendes.

"Milde Morgana!"

Hun trak hovedet tilbage med et ryk og greb kanten af sædet med den ene hånd og sit galoperende hjerte med den anden. På det, der måtte have været få sekunder, havde han på en eller anden måde tilbagelagt distancen mellem dem og var kommet ubehageligt tæt på. "Merlin, Ronald, har du ikke hørt om – om at holde dig fra folks personlige rum?!" spruttede hun og prøvede på at tørre det ubehag, hun følte, af sit ansigt.

Ron sendte hende et skævt smil og klukkede, dybt nede i halsen. "Åh, hold op med at prøve at være _morsom_, smukke, du har aldrig været god til at komme med kløgtige bemærkninger." Han så ikke ud til at være det mindste generet af det ekstreme kæresteri, hans søster – meget ensidigt – udøvede med hans bedste ven kun halvanden meter væk, og lod igen sit blik glide over hendes krop med noget, hun kun kunne beskrive som et sjofelt blik.

"Hold op med at stirre sådan på mig," sagde Hermione vagtsomt og skar tænder, mens hun ledte efter sin tryllestav. Hun ledte i sit ærme, langs taljen i sin nederdel – Åh, Merlin, den var _ingen _af de steder, hun normalt havde den...

"Åh, lad være, smukke," henåndede han med en hæs stemme, hun slet ikke vidste, Ron besad, og lænede sig bare ind mod hende hurtigere, end hun kunne nå at bakke væk, "må jeg ikke se på det, der er mit?"

Før Hermione kunne fordøje den udtalelse, var hans arme omkring hende, trak hende ind til sig, pressede hende mod ham, mens hans læber sugede livet ud af hendes mund, hendes hals, hendes nakke –

For anden gang forsvandt alle tanker fra hendes hoved; hans hænder var overalt, gjorde alt, hvad hun nogensinde havde set på Ron og tænkt på, hvordan det ville føles. _Ron_ _**kyssede hende,**_ tænke hun, og før hun vidste af der, havde hun suget vejret hurtigt ind og bøjet nakken op mod hans nedadgående stormløb; hans mund bevægede sig over hendes hud, lavere... lavere... farligt lavere –

_Hermione, nej! Han er ikke den Ron, du kender! Det giver ikke det mindste mening lige nu, men det er han ikke!_

Hendes øjne sprang op. De blev store af væmmelse, da det første, hun så, var en hoved med vandkæmmet hår.

Det var virkelig_ ikke ham_.

Lidt hysterisk måske, trak hun sig febrilsk væk fra ham med al den styrke, hun besad, og lod sin hånd flyve mod hans ansigt i samme bevægelse og ramme med en rungende _**lussing!**_

"Jeg sagde _stop!_"

Gispende efter vejret skubbede hun sig så langt væk fra ham, hun kunne komme i den kupé, der pludselig virkede meget lille, febrilsk kastende håret væk fra sit ansigt og om bag skuldrende, stadig gravende i sine kåbelommer med den anden hånd.

_Ron... **kyssede** mig?_

_Nej, nej, det skete ikke..._

_Nu har han endelig besluttet sig for, at han er forelsket i mig, og så er det en snusket version af ham?_

_Min stav... Hvor er min stav? …_

Et klart optegnet aftryk af en hånd trådte frem på Rons fregnede ansigt, som støt og roligt blev mere og mere lilla af ren og skær forargelse. "For helvede, Maj, hvad i Merlins nosser går der af –"

Pludselig tav han. "Vent lidt..." sagde han langsomt til sig selv, og hvis et ansigt kunne lyse op af ondsindethed, så gjorde hans det.

Hermione stirrede på ham og fnøs, mens hun hurtigt knappede sin skjorte. Hvordan var den blevet knappet op? Havde den været knappet op før? "Hvad nu?" bed hun.

Den ranglede rødtop – så lig Ron, og så grueligt anderledes – stirrede på hende, som om han ikke havde set hende før i dette øjeblik. "Du... du spiller kostbar, ikke også, smukke?" sagde han, mere som en begejstret konstatering end et spørgsmål.

_Som om,_ tænkte hun indædt, og rakte bistert ned for at kaste sin korte nederdel ned over sine nu bare ben – og hendes fingre stødte på et slankt stykke træ, stukket ned i hendes nylonstrømper, der gik halvvejs op ad hendes lår. Hun lukkede kortvarigt sine øjne af lettelse, da hun lukkede sin hånd om den velkendte tryllestav, og så hev hun den ud fra sit "gemmested". Hvordan i alverden kunne nogen synes, at det var en god idé?

Ud af øjenkrogen så Hermione, at Harry havde flyttet sit næsten tomme blik fra landskabet, og nu betragtede dem apatisk. Ginny var stadig halvt oven på ham.

_Herligt, publikum,_ tænkte hun sarkastisk, men det styrkede hendes voksende skræk for, at hun var nødt til at svare på den måde, der virkede mest sandsynligt for denne person, som lød som hende – og måske lignede hende – som de kaldte 'Maj' og 'smukke.'

Hun sukkede dybt, overvejende sine muligheder.

"Ja, Ronáld, det er præcis det, jeg gør," sagde hun til sidst fladt.

Det var bedre end at benægte det.

Ron... Ronáld... udstødte en lille fræk knurren, som den Ron, Hermione kendte, aldrig ville frembringe, og et henrykt smørret smil bredte sig over hans ansigt, som om hun lige havde hvisket den mest opfindsomme og den mest sexede scorereplik, der nogensinde var blevet opfundet, og han var fuldstændig klar til udfordringen.

_Sørens, ikke helt den reaktion, jeg havde håbet på,_ tænkte hun forskrækket, prøvende på at se fattet ud, mens hun skulede til ham alt hvad hun kunne. "Så hold nallerne fra mig," bed hun og hævede sin nyligt genfundne stav mod hans ivrige kontrafej, hvis nu budskabet ikke var trængt igennem til ham.

_Må holde ham væk, må holde ham væk..._

"Okay, Maj," sagde han med hårdt rullende øjne og et dybt, selvynkende suk, "Så leger jeg med på din juleleg." Han tøvede og lænede sig ind mod hende, vrikkede med pegefingeren, og endnu et smørret smil bredte sig over hans ansigt, mens han tilføjede med meget ikke-betryggende, lummer undertone, "Men ikke alt for længe, smukke."

_Ja, bare tro det._ "Vi får se," sagde Hermione surt og sænkede kun sin stav en anelse, til trods for hans ord.

Ron – Ronáld – lænede sig væk fra hende igen og sendte rullende øjne tilbage til Harry, mens han snurrede sin pegefinger rundt ved tindingen i det universale tegn for 'hun er skrupskør.' Ved det tegn holdt Ginny en pause i sin mundmassage af Harrys ansigt og udstødte et direkte uhyggeligt latterhvin, der var nok til at minde Hermione om den maniske Bellatrix Lestrange.

Det var for meget.

Det – alt sammen – det var alt for meget at bære for Hermiones allerede udmattede mentalitet, og en bølge af ren desperation slap endelig fri og boblede op i hendes sind. Hun ville have _sin_ Ron. Hendes Harry, hendes Ginny! Ikke disse... disse mørke versioner af dem! Det var – det var ligesom at sidde med en flok Slytheriner, selvom der stadig stod Gryffindor på deres kapper. Men det var virkeligt; der var intet falsk ved den dvælende følelse af Rons salv på hendes hals, i stedet for den dreng, hun var så hovedrystende glad for, eller den måde denne Harrys tomme blik var så anderledes end den lidenskabelige og passionerede Harry, der var hendes bedste ven.

Varme tårer prikkede i hendes øjne. Hun kæmpede desperat imod dem. Hun var blevet strakt til bristepunktet i de sidste halvandet år med at undgå Voldemorts styrker, lede efter horcruxer, kalde folk sammen til at kæmpe... For helvede, hun var _træt. _Og lige i det enden bogstaveligt talt havde været inden for rækkevidde, blev hun taget til et sted, hvor det næsten var værre! Hun var kun atten år gammel; hvad mere kunne Universet vel forvente af hende?

_Okay, Hermione, stop, og træk vejret. Træk vejret! Tænk logisk. Du er den eneste, der stadig er dig selv, så besværgelsen må være blevet kastet **på dig**_**, **_ikke på Harry eller nogen anden. Regn ud, hvad der er sket med dig, og så kan du måske regne ud, hvordan du kan ophæve det igen. Hvilke besværgelser ville kunne skabe denne effekt?_

Hun begyndte desperat at løbe igennem det gamle leksikon over besværgelser, hun havde i hovedet. Illusionsbesværgelser... stadier af koma... mareridtsforbandelser... mindekarlåse...

Det krævede al Hermiones selvkontrol ikke at banke hovedet mod det nærmeste hårde objekt. Med hendes held, ville det nok ende med at være Ron – Ronald – Ronáld. Listen over muligheder var ikke bare enorm, den var uendelig... og det var kun, hvis det, der var sket med hende, var rent mentalt; hvis hun var fanget i sit eget sind, og ikke andet.

Men... der var andre slags besværgelser, besværgelser, der ændrede på virkeligheden, besværgelser, der ifølge rygterne kunne transportere den fortryllede fra et univers til et andet. Nogle af verdenerne var lig hinanden, andre var næsten helt ens, men andre igen var helt anderledes – og dette univers var tydeligvis et af dem, hvis det var den slags magi, der havde skylden.

Selvfølgelig blev det meste af det slået hen som en umulighed, men det betød ikke, at det ikke fandtes.

Og fordi besværgelsen højst sandsynligt var blevet kastet af en Dødsgardist, kunne det også være tusinde forskellige slags Sortekunster, hun ikke kendte.

_Milde Morgana... hvor er jeg?_

* * *

**A/N:** Tak for, at I læste min oversættelse. Og gå nu ikke for langt væk, for kapitel tre er halvvejs færdigt.

~Emily J. Redbird


End file.
